The Big Long Hotel along the Coast of Point Pleasant Beach, NJ
' The Big Long Hotel along the Coast of Point Pleasant Beach, NJ '''will be a long hotel built divided into sections along the coastline of Point Pleasant Beach, NJ and will be built by Choice Hotels. This hotel was created by a famous future entrepreneur named Patrick William Rich in his dream one night in 2017 as when he thinks about what he uses in the new episodes of Corduroy The Bear that he will produce at the Canadian animation studio called ''Nelvana and this hotel will include the already existing hotels by Choice Hotels and a newly created hotels by Choice Hotels created by Patrick William Rich and also Choice Hotels will even buy Holiday Inn, La Quinta Inn, and Howard Johnson Hotels. As when Choice Hotels buys Holiday Inn, La Quinta Inn, and Howard Johnson Hotels, Holiday Inn and La Quinta Inn will get new logos and Comfort Inn, Comfort Suites, Sleep Inn, Quality Inn, and Clarion Inn will return to their classic logos and Holiday Inn Express will be renamed as ''MoonLight Inn. ''And there will be an arcade and water park included to this hotel too. But the Parking lot to this Hotel will be underground due to the additional places in front of this new Hotel which are a new McDonald's PlayPlace, Home Depot, BJ's Wholesale Club, Pizza Hut, Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville restaurant, and the Point Pleasant Beach Commons Mall . Sections of the Big Long Hotel along the Coast of Point Pleasant Beach, NJ 35967390255_77cc34d3d0_k.jpg|Section 1 Comfort Inn 35835236601_48ac103809_k.jpg|Section 2 Comfort Suites 35927362376_139ca87513_k.jpg|Section 3 Sleep Inn 35836398041_1fdf2ededf_k.jpg|Section 4 Econolodge 35971011335_159d690a97_k.jpg|Section 5 Point Pleasant Bach Grand Arcade and Indoor Water Park 35132485314_6e1c0ef03b_k.jpg|Section 6 Cambria Hotels & Suites 35931658416_0aa95c002e_k.jpg|Section 7 Ascend Hotel Collection 35802270952_6278f81518_k.jpg|Section 8 Howard Johnson 35802183392_f376b6ad3f_k.jpg|Section 9 Rodeway Inn 41606277964_c4ac3d62b4_k.jpg|Section 10 Clarion Inn 35801996402_383e0b8069_k.jpg|Section 11 Friendship Inn 35583581650_a1bc40dc27_k.jpg|Section 12 Quality Inn 35835928472_add02c3b42_k.jpg|Section 13 Jada Inn 35836565052_c96f92beaa_k.jpg|Section 14 Holiday Inn 35196492193_296ce1fc1a_k.jpg|Section 15 MoonLight Inn (originally called Holiday Inn Express before Choice Hotels buys Holiday Inn) 35618592140_bbfc1b36e4_k.jpg|Section 16 Budget Price Inn 35875545221_0ab7e33f89_k.jpg|Section 17 La Quinta Inn 35174897924_a944f3cee3_k.jpg|Section 18 Christy Flynn Inn Interior of each section of the Big Long Hotel along the Coast of Point Pleasant Beach, NJ The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ Loby for each section.png|Lobby The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ restuarant for each section 2.png|Cafeteria The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ restuarant for each section 3.png|Cafeteria The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ restuarant for each section 4.png|cafeteria The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ restuarant for each section.png|cafeteria The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ Room, 2 Queen Beds for each section 2.png|2 queen bedroom The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ Room, 2 Queen Beds for each section 3.png|2 queen bedroom The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ Room, 2 Queen Beds for each section 4.png|2 queen bedroom The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ Room, 2 Queen Beds for each section 5.png|bathroom for each hotel room 35973287845_22c0140756_o.png|2 queen bedroom The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ Standard Room, 1 King Bed 2.png|1 king bedroom The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ Standard Room, 1 King Bed 3.png|1 king bedroom The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ Standard Room, 1 King Bed 4.png|1 King bedroom The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ Standard Room, 1 King Bed 5.png|1 king bedroom The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ Standard Room, 1 King Bed.png|1 king bedroom The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ Room, Hallways for each section.jpg|Hallway The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ Room, Hallways for each section 2.jpg|Hallway 41427465575_098192f3a3_o.jpg|Hallway The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ Room, room entrances for each section of the hotel.jpg|entrance to each bedroom The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ elevators for each section 2.jpg|elevators The Big Long hotel along the coast of Point Pleasant Beach NJ the underground parking lots for each section.jpg|underground parking lot Additional places built in front of this future Hotel McDonald's 740 Ocean Ave Point Pleasant Beach, New Jersey.jpg|McDonald's The Home Depot 585 Ocean Ave, Point Pleasant Beach, NJ.jpg|The Home Depot BJ's Wholesale Club 545 Ocean Ave Point Pleasant Beach, New Jersey.jpg|BJ's Wholesale Club Ice Cream Truck from the BJ's Wholesale Club in Point Pleasant Beach, NJ.jpg|ice cream truck from the BJ's Wholesale Club in Point Pleasant Beach, NJ Pizza Hut Point Pleasant Beach, NJ.jpg|Pizza Hut Jimmy Buffett's Margarittaville reataurant Point Pleasant Beach, NJ.jpg|Jimmy Buffett's Margarittaville reataurant Point Pleasant Beach, NJ Category:Hotels Category:New Jersey